Une petite amie pour Thor Oddinson
by Sarena raiko
Summary: Thor apprenant que Loki vas bientôt être père prévient Ymirra, la bibliothécaire Royal et soeur d'Heimdall, mais cette dernière n'est pas enjouée à cette idée. Elle persiste à dire qu'Astrid et Loki seront en danger si d'autre personnes mal intentionné l'apprenait car cet enfant est un prétendant au trône mais Thor n'écoute rien et fait une annonce officiel à tout Asgard...
1. Chapter 1

**Si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose à cette histoire je vous conseille d'aller lire ma fanfiction sur Une petite amie pour Loki, Une petite amie pour Steve Strange et Une petite amie pour Steve Rogers. Bonne lecture!**

Thor courrais dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard il croisa de nombreuses personnes mais il ne pris pas le temps de les saluer comme à son habitude il devait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ymirra. Il entra dans la bibliothèque royale et pris dans ses bras, quand il leu trouvé, Ymirra et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

-Je vais être tonton! Je vais être tonton!

-Quoi?! Thor pose moi tout de suite!

Thor exécuta son ordre et la posa par terre. Ymirra se rappelant que son frère écouterait sans doute la conversation fit une révérence au dieux du tonnerre. Ce dernier compris tout de suite ce qui se tramais et fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait jamais parler à Ymirra sans que son frère l'espionne.

-Alors vous allez être tonton? Attendez! Loki vas être père?

-Oui! C'est génial non?

-NON!

Thor regarda, surpris Ymirra, il pensait qu'elle serait heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Et pourquoi non?

-Vous ne réfléchissez jamais ou quoi? Si Loki à un enfant les autres peuvent voir cet enfant comme successeur au trône même si Loki n'est pas l'héritier!

-Je m'en fiche des on-dit. Mon frère vas être père et en plus il est heureux.

-Vous êtes un crétin! C'est dangereux il ne faut pas que d'autre personnes l'apprennent!

-Bien sûr que si! Et d'ailleurs je vais même faire une annonce générale!

Il sortit de la pièce. Ymirra hurla de rage et explosa une chaise.

-Calme toi Ymirra. lui fit Frog, sa grenouille de compagnie.

-Oh Frog, Elle le pris dans ses mains, je suis partagée, d'un coté je suis heureuse car Loki est heureux, d'un autre je suis en colère car lui et Astrid son en danger...

-Que veut tu dire?

-Si une personne mal intentionné s'en prenait à Astrid pour qu'elle ne puisse pas accoucher ou la tue carrément...Thor resterait seul héritier du trône, car Loki est en exil.

-Ne t'en fait pas Loki sait se défendre.

-Je sais mais l'autre blondinet ne m'écoute jamais!

-Thor est le futur roi et toi tu n'est qu'une bibliothécaire, il ne t'écoutera sans doute jamais...

-Je sais. En plus on ne sais pas comment vas être ce bébé...

-Je pense que tu devrais les invités ici.

-Ici? La où ils seraient le plus en danger?

-La ou Thor pourra garder un œil sur eux constamment sans délaisser ses obligations de roi.

-Hmm. Quand pense tu Heimdall?

Son frère qui bien évidament écoutait la conversation lui répondit:** -Frog à raison ce serait plus prudent et puis si ce bébé est un futur dieux ou déesse il lui faudra une aide médicale Asgardienne.**

-Je vois et comme Loki est le futur père c'est normal qu'il vienne ici! Tu es génial Frog!

-Maintenant il vas falloir en parler au seigneur Thor.

**-D'ailleurs Ymirra ne vient tu pas de le surnommer "crétin"?**

-Oui bah j'y suis pour rien si c'est le cas!

Ymirra posa Frog sur son épaule et sortie de la Bibliothèque.

**Et voilà ce premier chapitre terminer j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré la présence de Thor(n'est ce pas Furyfury XD) Et sur ce à bientôt pour la suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant de commencer cette histoire je tien à dire que j'ai un compte Wattpad mais j'ai décider que je préférais garder le site de pour mes fanfictions(d'où le nom) et Wattpad pour les histoires que j'invente. Mon pseudo est SarenaRaiko**

Ymirra venait de proposer à Thor, après que ce crétin est fait l'annonce générale que Loki allait être père, d'inviter Loki et Astrid à Asgard. Prétextant devant l'assembler que ,comme le bébé risquait d'être Asgardiens, une aide médical était à prévoir pour la future mère.

-Je suis totalement d'accord sur le fait que cette mortelle vienne ici, mais le seigneur Loki n'a rien à y faire.

L'homme qui venait de parler était le seigneur Edward l'un des plus proche conseiller du futur roi. Ymirra ne l'aimait pas du tout, il était arrogant et détestait Loki, que ce dernier lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. De plus il avait une fille du nom de Rina, et tout ce dont il espérait c'etait qu'elle se marrie avec Thor pour qu'elle puisse être reine ce qui, pour le moment n'avait pas marché. Thor pris la parole:

-Mon frère est le futur père de cet enfant, c'est donc normal qu'il vienne. Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup mais s'il vous plait prenez sur vous.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

-Ymirra.

-Oui?

Elle remarqua les regard noirs que lui fessait l'assemblée et se sentie obligée de rajouter:

-Seigneur?

-Si ceci ne te dérange pas j'aimerais qu'ils reste avec toi quand ils seront là.

-Votre Altesse, interrompis le seigneur Edward, je pense que ce serait plutôt avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre dans cette assemblée qui doivent rester avec la mortelle et Loki. Pas une simple bibliothécaire.

Edwar fit un sourire quand il remarqua qu'Ymirra s'était raidit. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une simple bibliothécaire mais l'entendre dans la bouche d'une personne comme lui était horriblement humiliant.

-Ymirra n'est pas qu'une simple bibliothécaire. Elle est une amie d'enfance de mon frère et celle qui a passer le plus de temps à chercher une solution pour qu'il puisse être avec Astrid sans qu'il ne perde ses pouvoirs. De plus je pense qu'Astrid sera plus en confiance avec une personne que Loki et moi connaissons, et apprécions.

-Cette mortelle à l'air d'être plutôt craintive.

-Elle ne l'est pas mais elle sait ce défendre et n'as pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et puis je pense qu'elle et Ymirra s'entendront très bien car elle son plus jeune que vous messieurs.

L'assemblée se mit à rire mais certain comme le seigneur Edward riait jaune. Thor sonna la fin de la réunion mais demanda à Ymirra de rester un peu.

-Comment j'ai été?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Je veux dire...Bref oublie. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir confiée cette tâche?

-Si mon frère actuellement ne me surveillait pas je te sauterai au coup. Tu sais très bien que Loki et moi somme des amis d'enfance.

**-Tu ne dis pas Tu mais Vous Ymirra!**

-Oui bon c'est bon j'ai le droit à une vie privée aussi ou c'est en option!

-Un problème avec ton frère?

-Toujours. Et puis lui il me tutoie aussi je ne voit pas pourquoi je ne le ferait pas!

**-Tu sais très bien pourquoi!**

-Rah! Tu me saoule!

Elle sortie de la salle sans même faire un signe d'au-revoir à Thor. Tandis qu'elle se disputait avec son frère elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Hé tu peux pas faire attention!

Ymirra leva la tête et vit qu'elle avait percutée Rina, la fille du seigneur Edward, une femme blonde aux yeux bleu ciel qui avait l'énorme défaut d'être casse-pied.

-Tien,tien...La folle est de sortie, tu n'est plus dans tes bouquins?

-Et toi tu n'est pas en train d'essayer de faire la cour à Thor?

-Mon père vient de me prévenir que le seigneur Thor t'avais assimilée comme tâche de t'occuper de Loki et de la mortelle.

-Incroyable! Ton père n'as pas dit de mensonge pour une fois!

-Ne fait pas l'impressionner, il t'a seulement donné cette tâche car tu n'est que la bibliothécaire!

-En effet je ne suis que la bibliothécaire mais moi contrairement à toi j'ai un titre!

Ymirra poursuivit son chemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle et Rina ne se supportaient pas depuis leurs enfances, donc ces remarques ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle rentra dans sa bibliothèque continua de chercher des informations. Elle avait hâte de revoir Loki et de rencontrer Astrid


	3. Chapter 3

-Ahahah, vous êtes si drôle seigneur Thor! Fit Rina.

Thor était dans la cour royale et discutait avec plusieurs personnes qui était en particulier des femmes. Elle riaient à ces blagues comme des dindes. Ymirra était assise sur le balcon du premier étage et regardait le spectacle tout en lisant. Elle les trouvait plus stupide les unes que les autres. Elle souffla.

-Que ce passe t-il? Frog, sa grenouille de compagnie, venait d'arriver.

-Comment font-elles pour être aussi stupide?

-L'amour sans doute.

-Tu parle c'est seulement par ce que Thor est le futur roi.

-Il est aussi très beau.

-Chacun ses gouts.

Elle se replongea dans son livre. Frog observa la scène. Thor racontait à présent ses exploits et toutes les femmes était(ou fessait semblant d'être) impressionnée. Rina posa soudain une question:

-Vous êtes pressé de voir votre frère?

-Bien entendu!

-Moi aussi j'ai hâte! Je l'apprécie beaucoup!

Ymirra faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle apprécier Loki? Elle ne l'a jamais supportée et jamais appréciée, au contraire elle le déteste presque autant que son père. Thor lui jeta un regard surpris.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui on se connait presque par cœur lui et moi!

-Alors tu devrait pouvoir répondre à une interrogation surprise sur lui?

-Bien sûr professeur. Fit-elle en minaudant.

-Bien on vas commencer par une question simple: Quelle est sa couleur préféré?

-Facile le vert!

En même temps c'était la couleur, avec le noir, qu'il portait tout le temps, un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu répondre.

-Bien, son plat préféré?

-Le Kalops!

-Le surnom que je lui donnait quand j'étais petit?

-Heu...Petit frère?

-Une personne avec qui il n'aimait pas ce disputer?

-Heu...Là je donne ma langue aux chat!

-Animal préféré?

-Le corbeau!

-A t'il un talent particulier?

-Aucun! Ai-je raison professeur?

Thor ne répondit pas tout de suite, il tourna ses yeux vers Ymirra qui avait le regard dégoutée. Il fit un sourire.

-Ymirra! A t'elle eu raison?

-Elle n'a eu que la couleurs préféré de juste.

-Et je présume que toi tu ferais mieux peut-être!

-Bien sûr Rina. Son plat préféré est le Karelian pasties. Le surnom que Tho...Le seigneur Thor lui donnait était Lolo. La personne avec qui il aimait pas se disputer était sa mère et Siyng. Son animal préféré est le serpent. Et son talent est le fait qu'il est très doué pour apprendre des langues et se transformer à volonté. Elle repris la voix de Rina. Ai-je raison professeur?

-Tu as tout juste!

Rina paraissait folle de rage, elle avait voulu faire son intéressante mais elle s'était juste rendu stupide. Elle sortie de la cour en jetant un dernier regard furieux envers Ymirra. Thor sauta pour aller sur le balcon devant Ymirra. Frog sauta de justesse sur l'épaule de sa propriétaire.

-Bonjour Frog. Fit Thor qui adorait toujours les grenouilles.

-Bonjour Seigneur. Pas trop déçut de savoir que dame Rina à menti?

-Non pas vraiment, elle voulait juste être gentille c'est tout!

-Mais quel con tu es.

**-Ymirra! Ton langage!**

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon langage!

**-Laisse moi parler à Thor.**

Ymirra souffla et tendis sa mains vers le dieux. Ce dernier compris tout de suite ce qu'elle fessait, il pris sa main et se concentra.

-Heimdall, que ce passe t'il?

**-Rien d'alarmant ne t'en fait pas. Loki et Astrid seront ici dans deux jours je voulais juste te prévenir.**

-Très bien... Le voyage ne sera pas dangereux pour le bébé.

**-Je ferais en sorte que non.**

-Merci.

Il coupa la communication. Ymirra et lui échangèrent un regard, ils avaient hâte de revoir Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

Toute l'assemblée, Thor, Ymirra et Heimdall était dans la salle ou le pont Bifröst allait se crée pour accueillir Loki et Astrid. Quand Heimdall activa la porte ils apparurent. Ymirra regarda Astrid, elle était comme Thor l'avait décrite. Les yeux noir avec les cheveux marrons foncé, le visage fin et son ventre de femme enceinte qui commençais à apparaitre. Thor pris son frère dans ses bras et serra Astrid contre-lui avec plus de douceur.

-Astrid laisse moi te présenter l'assemblée et le seigneur Edward mon plus proche conseiller.

Edward s'approcha et s'inclina, Astrid fit de même, il parut impressionner avec la grâce qu'elle avait donner lors de cette salutation. Ymirra sourit, Loki avait du lui apprendre la politesse Asgardienne avant de venir.

-Et voici Ymirra, notre bibliothécaire royale, et celle qui s'occupera de toi.

Ymirra s'inclina et Astrid fit de même.

-Ravie de vous rencontrez Loki et Thor n'ont pas arrêter de me parler de vous.

-Et moi le seigneur Thor m'as énormément parler de vous.

-Seigneur Loki.

Edward venait pratiquement de cracher le mot "seigneur".

-Edward?

-Peut être voulez-vous que dame Astrid aimerait se reposer et peut être que vous voudriez retrouver votre "bibliothécaire" donc je pourrait l'escorter jusqu'a sa chambre.

-Ça ira. Il prit Astrid par la taille. Ymirra vas s'en charger comme ça je retrouverez ma "bibliothécaire" sur ce.

Il traversa la pièce avec Astrid suivit de Ymirra. Pendant le trajet ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Ymirra compris pourquoi Loki était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle était très sympathique et avait beaucoup de sujet de conversations.

-Je suis désolée du comportement du seigneur Edward, il cherche à semer la discorde et n'apprécie pas Loki.

-Et il voit mon enfant comme un potentiel héritier et il aimerait se débarrasser de lui? Oui je sais Loki m'as tout expliquer.

-Et il ne réussira pas à semer la discorde entre nous, elle sait que je l'aime beaucoup trop et puis je suis le dieux des mensonges et du chaos. Donc je suis habituer au plan de conquête ou de meurtre.

-Et moi j'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs!

Ils arrivèrent devant leurs appartement et Astrid rentra tandis que Loki continuais de discuter avec Ymirra.

-Elle ne risque pas d'être jalouse?

-Non elle ne l'est presque jamais. Et puis je lui ais dit que mon frère t'intéressait.

-PARDONS?! MAIS TU ES FOU MA PAROLE?!

-Je plaisante calme toi.

Il lui tira la langue et rentra dans sa chambre, Ymirra encire énerver fonça dans sa bibliothèque pour lire un livre et se calmer. Non mais quoi? Comment pouvait-t-elle être intéresser par un crétin blond!


	5. Chapter 5

Cela fessait trois mois qu'Astrid et Loki était à Asgard, il ne restait plus que trois autres mois avant l'accouchement. On pouvait dire que le seigneur Edward avait hâte pour la simple et unique raison que Loki s'amusait à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il avait exploser de rage quand des pétards avait exploser dans son bureaux. Il avait demander une punition à Thor pour le comportement de son frère mais celui-ci avait refuser. Loki avait réussit à lui faire croire, et c'était pas forcement faux, que l'accouchement le stressait énormément et qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison: Depuis qu'ils étaient ici le seigneur Edward et sa fille, qui était encore en colère de la honte qu'elle s'était prise, disait du mal de Loki et Astrid. C'était toujours des petites remarques pas forcément blessantes mais à la longue ça devenait agaçant. Ymirra soupçonner Thor d'être au courant et s'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas puni son frère, Ymirra l'avait même pris à aider son frère à le faire rentrer dans la chambre du seigneur Edward.

Pendant les trois mois qui avait suivit Astrid était une hôte particulièrement agréable. Elle ne se plaignait jamais et passait la plupart du temps avec Ymirra. Ce qui lui fessait le plus grand bien, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une amie. Elle n'en avait jamais eu, son seul vrais ami était Loki. Parfois elle discutait avec Sigyn quand elles était jeune mais c'était tout.

-Au fait tu as un garçons en vue?

Astrid et elle était dans la bibliothèque et discutait comme d'habitude.

-Moi? Pas vraiment, il faudrait que mon cher frère arête de m'espionner à longueur de temps et je passerait peut-être pas pour une folle.

**-Je n'y suis pour rien si tout les hommes qui t'on accoster n'était pas fait pour toi!**

-Si on t'écoutait aucun homme ne serait fait pour moi!

-C'est un grand-frère protecteur à ce que je voie.

Ymirra aimait aussi beaucoup ce coter d'Astrid, elle réussissait toujours à deviner quand son frère lui parlait.

-Yo la compagnie!

Loki venait d'entrer avec Thor derrière lui. Thor s'assit à coter d'Ymirra et Loki à coter d'Astrid.

-Comment vont mes amours? Dit Loki en caressant le ventre d'Astrid et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Félicitation Astrid tu viens de rendre Loki gaga.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à la blague d'Ymirra.

-De quoi vous parliez? Questionna Thor.

-De mon frère... J'aimerais tellement trouver un endroit -rien qu'un seul- où il ne puisse pas écouter ce que je dis ou fait...

-Heimdall est un frère très protecteur, tu le sais.

-Trop protecteur...

Elle enfouit la tête dans ses bras et pesta contre son frère.


	6. Chapter 6

Ymirra se leva, elle sursauta quand elle entendis la voix de son frère.

**-Bon anniversaire!**

-Heimdall! Merci j'avais complètement oubliée!

Elle se leva en vitesse et s'habilla. Elle sortie prendre la direction de sa bibliothèque. Quand elle entra elle fût si surprise quand elle trouva Astrid, Loki et Thor avec un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. En tant normal c'est tout juste si quelqu'un, à part son frère et Thor, s'en souvenait, elle était si émue qu'elle faillit en pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas avant d'avoir manger le gâteau, Astrid cuisine comme un chef!

-Quoi?! Vous avez fait des efforts! Mais c'est très dangereux!

-Ne t'en fait pas j'ai en particulier donner les directives et Loki et Thor on suivit. Je n'ai presque rien fait.

-Je...Merci.

Le gâteau était excellent, puis vint l'heure des cadeaux, Loki lui offrit un magnifique grimoire de sort de soins, Astrid lui donna la collection de légende mitgardienne que son amie avait écrit. Heimdall avait offert , par l'intermédiaire de Thor, une dague en argent. Au bout d'un moment Astrid et Loki partirent laissant seul Ymirra et Thor.

-Il est temps pour moi de t'offrir ton cadeau.

-Tu...Vous n'étiez pas obliger!

-Suis moi.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque puis du châteaux et allèrent dans une grotte reculée qu'Ymirra ne connaissait pas. Quand elle fût rentrée elle se sentie bizarre. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus libre, plus légère, plus normale.

-Qu'est-ce que..

-Tu avais dis que tu adorerais ne plus avoir ton frère qui t'écoute sans cesse, alors voilà!

-Quoi?

-Cet endroit est le seul à Asgard qui n'est pas sous la protection d'Heimdall, par conséquent il ne peut pas entendre ce que tu vas dire ou même te parler.

-Merci. Fut les seul mots qu'elle réussit à prononcée.

-Comme ça tu pourra me tutoyer ou dire du mal de moi autant que tu veux.

-Quoi?!

-Frog m'as raconter pas mal de truc.

-Je suis désolée mais sous la colère ou l'énervement...

-Ne t'en fait pas si tu savais ce que Loki disait sur moi. Bon je te laisse profiter de l'endroit.

Il partit et Ymirra admira ce qui ,pour elle, était le plus beau cadeaux qu'elle n'ai jamais eu.


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid était dans la grotte avec Ymirra, Thor, qui avait prévus qu'elle aurait voulus lui parler sans que son frère écoute, avait crée une porte qui menait de la bibliothèque à la grotte et vice-versa. La grotte était remplis de bouquin, Ymirra y passait énormément de temps car elle s'y sentait libre.

-Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler?

-Enfaite...Je m'en veut un peu. D'avoir été si méchante avec Thor...

-Tu n'as pas été méchante avec lui.

-Je l'ai traiter de crétin, d'imbécile et de plein d'autre façons...Et il ne m'as jamais rien dis...

-Il a l'habitude avec Loki.

-C'est ça le problème! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voie comme Loki! Je m'en veux par ce qu'il à toujours été gentil avec moi alors que moi je n'ai fait que...

-L'insulter?

-Oui...

-Je pense que tu le fait fautif du fait que tu n'as jamais eu d'amis, j'ai raison?

-Depuis que je suis née, j'ai le pouvoir de communiquer avec Heimdall, les gens me trouvais bizarre, surtout quand je lui parlais par télépathie. Le problème c'est que quand je discutais avec quelqu'un, cette personne savais que mon frère pouvait entendre donc elle ne disait pas ce qu'elle pensait et j'en souffrais.

-Tu en voulais à ton frère?

-Non, ça m'énervais mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour me faire du mal, mais j'ai décider de m'éloigner des autres. Un jour Loki est venus me parler et pour la première fois, quelqu'un me parlais sans aucun mensonges et de manière franche tout en sachant que mon frère l'écoutait. Je me souvient qu'il avait dis des choses pas très gentille sur Thor et Heimdall. A partir de ce jour on est devenus amis. Thor parlais de temps en temps avec moi mais c'était juste des conversations banales. Mais, comme Loki, il n'a jamais été gênée par le fait que mon frère entendait tout. Puis il est venu le problème des garçons.

-Ouille! Il a réagis comment?

-Quand un garçon me plaisait et que par chance c'était réciproque Heimdall mettait son grain de sel. Sans compter que j'étais amie avec un prétendant de la couronne et de l'héritier au trône donc les garçons ne s'approchait pas trop de moi...

-Tu n'as jamais trouver un moyen de rompre la communication?

-Si mais tout ce que j'ai trouver c'est qu'un jour elle se coupera mais je ne sais pas quand.

-Je voie, elle regarda l'heure, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

Les deux femmes traversèrent la porte et découvrit une scène assez choquante. Loki caché derrière une pile de livre en train de prendre une photo avec son téléphone ( que Tony Stark lui avais offert pour que tout le monde ai des nouvelles), Rina en train d'embrasser Thor et ce dernier lui rendait son baiser.

-WHAT THE HELL?! fit Ymirra.


	8. Chapter 8

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FESSIEZ DANS MA BIBLIOTHÈQUE?!

-Ymirra... Commença Thor.

-Pas la peine de crier on peut s'embrasser où on veux non?

-Une bibliothèque ce n'est pas un endroit pour faire ça surtout si c'est la mienne!

-Je crois que je vais vomir et ce n'est pas par ce que je suis enceinte mais à cause de cette horrible vision d'horreur.

-Je savais que mon frère était bête mais de là à t'embrasser.

Loki s'approcha d'Astrid et d'Ymirra. Il souriait comme si c'était Noël. Astrid lui donna un coup de coude.

-Rina tu dégage de ma bibliothèque TOUT DE SUITE!

-Oui oui, Au revoir. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Thor.

-Ymirra...

-TOI! Comment OSE tu! Tu sais très bien à quel point cette bibliothèque est sacré pour moi et tu OSE amener cette peste ICI POUR L'EMBRASSER!

-Ymirra...

-Attend une seconde avant de le tuer Ymirra. Intervint Loki.

-Quoi?! ET TOI! TU PREND UNE PHOTO! CA T'AMUSE PEUT ÊTRE MAIS PAS MOI TU AURAIS PU LES EN EMPÊCHER!

-Holà du calme. Je crois savoir ce qu'il a.

Il s'approcha de Thor. Ce dernier semblais sous hypnose ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

-Un philtre d'amour...

-Quoi? C'est impossible!

-Si il est sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour. Regarde ses yeux.

En effet ses yeux était plus foncé que d'habitude.

-C'est impossible! C'est interdis par la lois! De plus comment tu peux savoir qu'il est sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour alors que pour chaque personne les effets son différent?

-En effet comment tu peux savoir ça Loki?

-Eu...En fait les philtres d'amour sont devenus illégal le jour ou j'en ais utiliser un sur Thor. Pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'un crapaud...Donc je connais les effets que ça fait sur mon frère.

-...

-Heu les filles vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme ça s'il vous plaît?

-Comment on fait pour que ce philtre disparaisse?

-Lui donner une claque...Ymirra à toi l'honneur.

**-Ymirra tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Imagine les conséquences!**

Mais Ymirra s'en fichait, Elle était énerver. Énervé contre Rina d'avoir utiliser un philtre d'amour, énervé contre Loki de ne pas avoir intervenus, énervé que cette scène ce soit passer dans sa bibliothèque, énervé que son frère écoutait encore la discutions et énervé , surtout, pour cette jalousie qui la rongeais de l'intérieur. Elle donnais une claque tellement fort que Thor risquais d'avoir la marque pendant plusieurs jour.

-Aïe! Qu'est-ce que?

-Bonjour mon cher frère.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? J'étais avec Rina, on discutait et je buvais un thé qu'elle m'avais fais et d'un seul coup je me suis retrouver ici.

-Rina t'as donner un philtre d'amour. Et tu l'as embrasser.

-Quoi? C'est impossible, tu as du mal voir Ymirra.

-Non on as tous bien vu. Regarde.

Il lui montra la photo qu'il avait prise (et au passage envoyer au Avengers) et Thor devin blanc.

-Mais c'est interdis.

-Donc tu vas faire quoi? Questionna, énervé, Ymirra. Punir la fille de ton meilleur conseiller tout en sachant que si tu fais ça il vas démissionner ou ne rien faire?

-Je ne sais pas, Edward est quelqu'un de fidèle. Et puis rien de grave ne c'est réellement passer.

-Tu plaisante?! Vous vous êtes embrasser dans MA bibliothèque! Je te préviens Thor: Si tu ne l'as punis pas pour avoir enfreins cette lois je me casse!

-Pardon?

-T'as pas entendu?! Je me casse, je me barre, je vais à Midgard!Ou autre part mais loin d'ici si tu ne fais rien!

-Tu me demande de choisir entre toi et Edward? Pourquoi?

-Non! Je te demande de choisir entre un bon roi ou un mauvais roi!

-Je ne peux pas condamner Rina, son père est fidèle avec moi depuis de nombreuses années.

-IL EST FIDÈLE AVEC TOI JUSTE PAR CE QU'IL VEUX QUE TU ÉPOUSE SA FILLE!

Ymirra était presque en larme et Astrid et Loki comprirent que c'était le bon moment d'intervenir. Loki emmena de force Thor dans les appartement de ce dernier et Astrid pris, du mieux quelle pouvait, Ymirra dans ses bras qui se mit à pleurer à chaude larme.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor fessait les cents pas dans sa chambre, Loki l'avait emmener ici et ce dernier lisait un livre. La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Ymirra l'agaçais et il se retrouvait dans une impasse. Soit il agissait comme un bon roi et il condamnait Rina pour avoir utiliser un philtre d'amour mais par la même occasion il perdrait son meilleur conseiller soit il ne fessait rien mais il perdrais Ymirra.

-Thor tu peux arrêter s'il te plait, tu me donne la migraine.

-Tu ne pourrait pas m'aider à la place?

-Dans la situation actuelle je te dirais que ton choix est: soit de perdre ton plus grand conseiller soit de perdre la bibliothécaire. Excuse moi mais le choix est plutôt simple.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce choix que j'ai...

-En effet ton vrais choix est entre: Un conseiller ,qui essaye de te rendre amoureux de sa fille pour qu'elle ai tout les pouvoirs sur Asgard, qui est juste un petit emmerdeur qui cherche à ce que ce soit toi sur le trône et pas moi où l'enfant qu'Astrid porte ou Une bibliothécaire que tu connais depuis longtemps et que tu l'a considère comme une amie voir plus qui veux que tu soit un roi juste. Désolé mais pour moi le choix est simple.

-Comment ça "voir plus"?

-J'adore parler tout en sachant que cette personne n'écoutera que le mot le plus intéressant.

-Loki?

-Quand tu étais sous l'effet du philtre tu murmurais le prénom d'Ymirra hors c'est quand une personne sous un philtre d'amour murmure le prénom de quelqu'un c'est qu'il est, inconscient ou non, amoureux d'elle.

-Comment tu sais ça ?! Père avais interdis ce philtre et tu avais certifier que c'était la première fois que tu t'en servais.

-Depuis quand j'obéis au ordres d'Odin maintenant? C'était juste pour faire quelques petites expériences...Je fessais en sorte que le charme se dissipe avant qu'il y ais du dégât.

-Enfin bon! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Ymirra!

-Mais bien sûr et moi je suis une chèvre.

Loki ferma son livre et le rangea dans la bibliothèque. Il sortit en laissant Thor réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Au bout d'un moment il dû bien se rendre compte qu'Ymirra ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais le dilemme qu'il avait était toujours là. Il fut surpris par un coup de fils des Avengers(Loki avait laisser son portable ici). Il décrocha et vu tout les avengers réunis avec en plus Steven Strange et Christal.

-Salut! Cria Tony. Dis donc tu choisis les filles à la loterie ou quoi?

-Pardon? Non c'est un mal...

-On sait, Loki nous as expliquer, c'est possible de voir Astrid et Loki?Intervint Bruce.

-Je vais les préven...

-On est là!

Thor tourna le dos et aperçus Loki et Astrid, sans Ymirra.

-Bon c'est pour quand ce bébé? Moi je veux être marraine! Intervint Niobé

-Toi au moins tu le sera...Marmonna Tony.

-Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis! Intervint Pepper qui donna une légère frappe sur la tête de son fiancé.

-Pour répondre à ta question Niobé, intervint Loki, Si c'est un Asgardiens il naitra ce mois-ci mais si c'est un humain, ce sera le mois suivant.

-Ah bon? Les bébés Asgardiens arrivent au bout de 8 mois? Répliqua Tony

-Oui.

-D'ailleurs on as une bonne nouvelle! Répliquèrent Niobé et Christal en cœur.

-Hé c'est moi qui dit la nouvelle! Je suis le premier concerné! Intervins Stark

-Pepper aussi est la première concernée. Répliqua Christal.

-Pepper est enceinte. Dire d'un même voie Strange et Bruce.

-LES GARS JE VOULAIS LE DIRE! Cria le futur père.

-C'est vrais! Félicitation!

-Merci Astrid.

-Tu vois Loki mon gosse sera mieux que le tient!

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse un concours?

-Bien sûr!

-Ok!

-Hors de question! crièrent presque Pepper et Astrid.

-Vous êtes pas drôle...Dis donc point-break on t'entend pas trop ça vas?

-Il vas bien il viens juste de se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux.

-Pas du thon qui est sur la photo j'espère?!

-Sympa pour elle. Intervins Steve.

-Non mais elle est moche!

-Elle est plutôt jolie...Moins que toi bien sûr. rassura Steve en parlant à Niobé.

-Elle as ses charmes c'est vrais mais contrairement a Pepper elle est bien fade.

-Tu veux dire contrairement à Astrid.

-Ne commencer pas vous deux. Menaça Niobé.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut qu'on y aille, vous nous donnerez des nouvelles.

-Ça marche à plus!

L'écran s'éteignit. Thor qui n'avais pas dis un mots sentis une mains se poser sur son épaule.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais écoute ton cœur, c'est lui qui t'indiquera le bon chemin.

Thor hocha la tête et Loki et Astrid partirent. Thor se coucha en se disant que la nuit lui portera sans doute conseil.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki était avec Astrid dans leur chambre. Ils discutaient de ce qu'il se passait entre Ymirra et Thor.

-Donc tu as utiliser des philtres d'amour?

-Seulement pour m'amuser, je ne les ais jamais utiliser pour moi ou même sur toi.

-Loki on ne joue pas avec l'amour...

-Je le sais depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Mais avant c'est vrai que j'étais un petit crétin.

Astrid posa une main sur son ventre. Loki remarqua qu'elle avait l'air bien pâle.

-Astrid?

Elle le regarda et elle dit:

-Je crois que le bébé est un Asgardien...

Thor fut réveiller par des coups sur sa porte. Il se leva et fut surpris de voir Ymirra complétement paniquée.

-Que ce passe t'il?

-Astrid vas accoucher!

-Quoi?!

Tous les deux se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie Asgardienne et y découvrirent Loki, complétement paniqué. Thor remarqua que beaucoup de monde était présent, même Rina et le seigneur Edward. Thor se précipita sur son frère et Ymirra fit de même.

-Comment vas Astrid?

-Thor ne me parle pas. Je suis suffisamment stresser comme ça!

-Je suis sure que tout vas bien se passer...

-C'est un asgardien...Mon bébé est un asgardien...Commença à Marmonner Loki.

-Donc un héritier au trô Edward.

Plusieurs murmure s'élevèrent. Ymirra intervint:

-Et alors? Tous le monde ici sait que ce serra Thor le futur roi. Cet enfant ne le sera que si Thor mourrait ce qui, je pense n'est pas prévu.

-Vous ne savez rien des affaires royales, vous n'êtes qu'une bibliothécaire.

S'en était trop pour Thor, il avait enfin remarquer toute la méchanceté d'Edward et de sa fille. Alors il pris une décision:

-Garde! Emmener le seigneur Edward et sa fille au cachot.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour deux raisons: La première est le fait que votre fille ai utilisée un philtre d'amour sur moi alors que c'était interdit par la lois. La deuxième pour avoir osé traitée encore une fois dame Ymirra de simple bibliothécaire.

-Je suis votre plus proche conseiller! Vous n'allez pas faire ça.

Thor se mit à regarder Ymirra et pris sa décision:

-Si! Je souhaite être un bon roi. Alors, même si mon plus proche conseiller fait quelque chose de mal, je dois agir en tant que tel.

Les gardes prirent Rina et Edward pour les emmener au cachot. Ils se débattirent mais les gardes étaient plus fort. Puis tous le monde attendit. Ymirra s'était assise à coter de Thor et lui avait pris la main. Loki fessait les cents pas. Et tous les autres discutait soit du futur bébé soit d'Edward et sa fille. Thor se rendit compte que tout le monde avait l'air heureux de sa "démission" et il comprit que se n'était pas un si bon conseiller que ça...Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien perçut durant toutes ses années. Son père l'aurait sans doute remarqué, lui.

-Tu as fait le bon choix, Thor.

-Dison qu'on m'a un peu ouvert les yeux, il se mit à chuchoter, merci Ymirra.

-De rien.

Une infirmière arriva et Loki s'arrêta net. Tout le monde aussi.

-Félicitation, c'est un garçon.

Thor était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Seul Thor, Ymirra et Loki purent aller voir le bébé. Quand ils furent rentrés dans la salle ils y découvrirent, Astrid et son fils dans ses bras. Le bébé avait les cheveux aussi noir que son père et les yeux noir de sa mère. Le père s'approcha du bébé et pour la première fois de sa vie, Thor le vit pleurer de joie.

-Comment s'appelle t'il? Questionna Ymirra.

-On a décider de l'appeler Neriel. Répondis Astrid.

-C'est un beau nom. Répondit Thor.

Ymirra et Thor décidèrent de les laisser tranquille. Ils demandèrent aux autres qui attendait de faire de même puis ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque. Thor réfléchis un moment à ce qu'il devait dire à Ymirra mais cette dernière pris les devants:

-Merci d'avoir été un bon roi.

-Je ne le serait pas devenu sans toi.

Elle haussa les épaules. Thor lui pris sa main.

-Je suis sérieux, Ymirra je n'arriverais pas à être un bon roi sans toi.

-Tu veux que je prenne la place d'Edward?

-Je veux que tu prenne la place de reine.

Ymirra le regarda avec de grand yeux. Thor attendit sa réponse, il était terrifier, il se dit que combattre Héla à coter d'attendre la réponse d'Ymirra c'était rien.

-Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de moi?

-Oui!

-Alors c'est d'accord! Je veux dire que tes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique...

Thor l'embrassa de toute ses forces et Ymirra le repoussa d'un seul coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je crois que la connexion avec Heimdall à été rompus!

-Tu veux dire qu'il fallait que tu embrasse quelqu'un pour qu'elle soit rompus?

-Pas quelqu'un, la personne que j'aime!

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de Thor pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

**Ouiiiiiiiii! J'ai terminer une petite amie pour Thor et comme j'avais dit à furryfurry, c'est la fin! de mes fanfictions Une petite amie pour... MAIS CE N'EST PAS LA FIN DE LEURS HISTOIRES! Il vas bientôt avoir une surprise que je posterais bientôt et comme d'habitude il vas y avoir le truc(je ne sais jamais comment ça s'appelle) de fin pour vous donner un indice!**


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid, Loki et le petit Neriel étaient rentrés depuis un mois. Niobé et Bruce prenais très à cœur leur rôle de parrain/marraine. Le petit bébé s'était révéler être un sorcier comme son père, Tony en avait subis les frais: être pendu par les pieds et jeter de l'autre coter de la pièce c'était révéler...Drôle pour le bébé. Tous le monde en avait bien ris, même Tony, mais maintenant il fessait en sorte de se tenir à l'écart. D'ailleurs, Ironman se trouvais actuellement dans son labo en train de bidouiller des trucs pour son armure. Bruce entra et se tint devant lui avec Neriel dans les bras.

-Ne t'approche pas avec ce monstre.

-Il ne te fera rien.

-C'est à ton tour de le garder?

-Oui, Loki et Astrid sont partit dormir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je bricole.

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec Pepper en train de préparer la chambre de votre enfant?

-Si. Mais je m'en occuperais après.

-Pourquoi tu es si stresser?

-Oh pour rien, juste que je vais être père.

-A croire que lorsqu'on devient père on stresse pour rien.

-Tu comprendra quand tu en auras...

A cette phrase Bruce jeta un regard triste à Tony.

-Je ne pourrais pas en avoir...

-Pourquoi?

-Il est hors de question que je transmette les gênes de Hulk à quelqu'un.

-Ça ne dérangerais pas Natasha. D'ailleurs vous en êtes où?

-On en est à ça ne te regarde pas... D'ailleurs elle ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.

-Et bien comme ça vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre!

-Ce n'est pas drôle Tony.

L'ingénieur se remit à bidouiller son appareil tandis que Bruce jouait avec Neriel. Soudain quelque chose revint en mémoire à Tony. Il avait oublier ce truc à l'annonce de la grossesse de Pepper, il se leva et fit signe à Bruce de venir. Il activa son ordinateur et lui montra ce qu'il avait trouvé il y à un mois.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Aucune idée. Jarvis à chercher et on est venus à une conclusion totalement loufoque.

-Comme?

-Ce message vient d'une autres dimension qui ressemble à la notre.

-Une autre dimension? Attend refait moi écouter ce message.

Tony l'activa à nouveau.

-C'est étrange...

Bruce et Tony regarda Neriel complètement endormis dans les bras de son parrain. Ce qu'ils avaient entendus était étrange. Très étrange.

-Ce n'est sans doute rien de grave.

-Il s'est passer quelque chose quand j'ai reçus ce message, regarde.

Tony montra une vidéo où une sorte de trou noir était apparus quelques secondes en Égypte puis avait disparut en un clin d'œil.

-C'est très bizarre...Mais peut être que ces personnes parlais de quelqu'un d'autre?

-Il n'y un qu'un seul enfant qui se nomme Neriel sur cette planète et c'est celui que tu tien dans tes bras.

-Tu pense qu'on devrais avertir les autres?

-Non. On ne vas pas les inquiétés pour rien. C'est sans doute sans danger.

-Je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme avec Ultron.

-Moi non plus. Mais je suis sur qu'on ne risque rien.

Sur ces mots Tony et Bruce sortirent du labo. En essayant d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient entendu. D'un seul coup le message se mit en route et seul Jarvis et les machines qui étaient dans le labo purent l'entendre:

_-Ça à marcher! _

_-Ouais mais ça ne vas pas durer, vite désactive-le avant que Neriel s'aperçoive de se qu'on fait!_

Ces deux phrases furent les seuls mots que Tony avait reçu mais contrairement à ce que lui et Jarvis pensait ce n'était pas dans s

d'une autre dimension que le message venait mais juste d'une autre époque...


End file.
